


【德哈】Wonderful U

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】合志&活动&G文&贺文&联文 [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 夏日如期而至，却再也没有人去欣赏邱园的玫瑰了。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】合志&活动&G文&贺文&联文 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643227
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	【德哈】Wonderful U

**Author's Note:**

> 是给Por《下多瑙河出逃》的G文，很可惜窗了。  
> 感谢木杉的脑洞和指导。www

[Day 1]  
英格兰的冬季像是一位失恋的男士，他天天抽着薄荷烟聊以慰藉，于是这个国度也一直被灰色的阴天所笼罩。今日难得出了太阳，但微弱的光在寒风中更加摇摇欲坠，当它终于费力地钻入厚厚的墨绿色窗帘照进马尔福庄园时，只剩那么一缕淡金色黯然落在不再规整的天鹅绒地毯上。  
小精灵将一叠厚厚的清单和今日的报纸放在床头柜上后便自主告退，门被关上后整个卧室里只有粉尘在光线中无声地纷扬起落。半晌，终于有一只瘦削的手从床帏里探出来，将清单拿了进去，很快安静的空气中响起了翻阅纸张的声音。  
德拉科·马尔福看着这个月的收益，数据告诉他这几年来的收益永远保持增长。战后，几乎所有的纯血种家族都受到重创，加上被战后重建一事剥夺了大部分的财产，有的人心灰意冷地等着家族没落在其手上，有的远走高飞再也不见踪影。德拉科也一直没再见过父母了，只能从偶尔收到的信件中得知他们在北欧隐居得很好。  
没人知道被剩下的年轻马尔福家主早就进入麻瓜界进行投资，靠着得力忠实的代理人，麻瓜界已经建立起很多背后是马尔福家操控的大公司。正因为有许多精明的代理人帮忙管理，德拉科这段日子根本没踏出庄园一步，而外界都认为他就是在消极等待灭亡，殊不知每天都有大量的麻瓜钱财和物资流进马尔福的仓库里。  
看过账单后，德拉科才终于将帷幔挂起，慢慢挪到床沿坐着。报纸还整整齐齐地放在床头柜上，被折叠的部分露出一点在动的照片和半截标题，不用看也知道是谁。  
哈利·波特。  
战争之后，救世主就从未离开大众的视线。进修傲罗课程，参与战后重建，发表魔法部演讲鼓舞士气，还带着自己的DA同伴擒拿了不少企图继续作乱的食死徒残党。预言家日报这几年来不愁没大事件好写，波特长波特短的，愣是三天上一次头条的固定频率，一次都没落下。  
而今天，是救世主订婚的消息。  
果然是哈利·波特，连八卦和私事都能上头条了。德拉科僵硬的脸上没有任何表情，只是在昏暗的房间里苍白得吓人。照片上是哈利·波特被欢笑着的好友拉进了巫师界最有名的婚纱店，如此重大的日子波特似乎也没想着打理自己，依旧是桀骜不驯的爆炸鸟窝头加上仄歪的眼镜，袍子似乎还有两个洞，怕不是出门太匆忙，错拿了红毛韦斯莱的旧袍子就往身上乱套。  
黯淡的阳光小心翼翼地往德拉科的脸上爬，两条光线落在他的眼睛下方，像是突如其来的眼泪。

德拉科站在伦敦的街头，心底升腾起莫名的茫然。红绿灯已经不厌其烦地变换了多次，他却还站在这个路口没有动过。不知道自己是不是被巨怪踩了脑子，他居然随便换了套衣服就来到了伦敦的麻瓜街道上。为了什么？解闷？自己说出来都不信。  
绿灯又一次亮了，这一次德拉科被突然变多的人流推着走过了这个路口。他抬眼看了看面前的商业街，依稀记得这条路上还有自己的一家分店，于是他有目的地往前方走，淡然的目光扫荡着周围。  
不断有女士朝他投来目光，但都因为德拉科生人勿近的脸望而却步。德拉科身上的西装还是代理人硬给他的，说麻瓜世界必须穿这种正装而非巫师袍。德拉科就几年前穿过一次这套，在开业典礼上露了个脸，从此这套裁剪得体的西装就一直在阁楼里吃灰。今天再次穿上，德拉科发现这套衣服变得比以前宽大了一些，裤腿有些空，冬天的冷风直往裤管里钻。  
德拉科在自家的服装分店前站定，正要往里走，突然眼前出现一道残影，一边转一边往他这边倒。往后连退三步，德拉科瞪着眼前这位绝对不该在此刻出现在此地的人，牙缝里硬邦邦地挤出两个爆破音。  
“波，特？”  
好不容易稳住刚刚幻影移形的自己的哈利扶住一边的门把手，惊喜地看着眼前一脸黑的德拉科，“嘿！马尔福！”  
真是糟透了，德拉科感觉从这一刻起周围的人对自己投射而来的目光就变了味。而原因自然出在面前这个突然出现的人身上。  
德拉科用毫不留情的目光扫视了哈利一通，抱起胳膊，“黄金男孩能简单解释一下为何会出现在这里吗？”他的眼角往下一瞄，“同时还衣衫不整。”  
哈利无语地抓了抓自己的头发，过长的白衬衫下摆随着动作被提起来，德拉科看到后感觉自己的额角处狠狠一跳。啊哈，救世主今天穿的是格兰芬多配色的四角裤。  
“我在挑衣服的时候逃出来了。”哈利简单地说着，又给自己打气般地点点头。下一秒他就因为突然刮来的冷风而缩成一团，“哦哦哦我现在有点后悔，马尔福你能不能——”  
“不能。”  
哈利冻得直跳脚，“我身上只有一件衬衫！马尔福，你这是见死不救！”  
眼见德拉科又要奚落自己，哈利只得拉开旁边服装店的门跑进去。德拉科在门外等了三秒，终于在店员发出尖叫前走了进去。  
“给这位先生来一套加厚冬装。”德拉科从口袋里掏出连锁店的最高级别黑卡。  
正要高喊流氓的女店员和急着解释的哈利纷纷投来震惊的目光。  
“老板！”  
“……老板？”哈利呆在原地。  
“……我不负责解释。”德拉科接过一边递过来的高等服装劈头盖脸地往哈利脸上一砸。  
二十分钟后脸色难看的德拉科·马尔福从自家店里走了出来，后边跟着一脸满足的哈利·波特。在发现波特根本没有要打道回府的意思后，德拉科转身看着一脸无辜的哈利，眯起眼睛嘶嘶地问道：“坑完一套衣服，波特你还要干什么？”  
“我们谈谈吧，德拉科。”哈利认真地开口说道，“放下曾经的那些成见，就我们两个谈谈。”  
被直呼教名，德拉科心里猛地一跳。他纹丝不动地站在原地，就这么和哈利对峙着。后者也无所畏惧，一个劲地瞪大自己的绿色眼睛，企图用这迷之气势压倒自己。耳边掠过一阵尖锐的风，德拉科伸出手掌，接住了今年伦敦的第一片雪花。  
耳边突然响起救世主先生毫无风度的喷嚏声，紧随起来的是哈利的各种嘟哝和吸鼻涕的声音。  
德拉科投降般地垮了肩膀，他转身就走。  
“去哪里谈？”  
哈利很熟练地一鸣惊人，“我们去旅游吧。”  
“疯了吗，波特？和前食死徒马尔福去麻瓜伦敦旅游？想想你那几个还在婚纱店急得团团转的好友吧。”德拉科的表情和这个冬天一样僵硬，“还有你的未婚妻。”  
而哈利笑而不语，在雪里加快了脚步，瞬间他只留给德拉科一个挺拔而瘦削的背影。  
在乱成一团全员找救世主的魔法世界里，麻瓜世界就是世外桃源，于是就在丽塔·斯基特的自动羽毛笔欢快地写着稿件企图将舆论再一次推向高潮之时，哈利和德拉科幻影移形到了邱园。  
这是英国皇家的园林，放眼望去全是形态各异的绿植，但由于是冬季，本来生机勃勃的园林在灰白色的天空下也显得有些萧瑟。雪没有一直下，都没有堆积起来，只有些许乔木上有薄薄一层落雪。  
哈利紧了紧自己脖子上的围巾，不停地瞄身旁的面瘫，尴尬得忘记了台词，“呃——马尔福，我想我们可以开始四处转转了。”  
德拉科瞥了紧张兮兮的哈利一眼，微微颔首。哈利连忙如获大赦地去拽德拉科的手臂，“园林地图我已经看过了，我们先去花园吧。”  
德拉科没有答话，只是拍拍哈利的手示意他松开。哈利哦了一声，自己后退一步和德拉科拉开一米的距离。德拉科双手插在大衣口袋里，径自走向花园的方向。没过几秒哈利又小跑到德拉科前边，还回头说道；“我们先去玫瑰园吧，马尔福。”  
玫瑰园的最佳观赏季节在夏季，那时玫瑰园全是艳丽的色彩，香味令人沉醉。现在是十二月份，整个玫瑰园一派萧索的景象，藤蔓萎靡地蜷缩着，绿叶发着黑打着卷，整个园里没有任何暖色做点缀。  
哈利的手指抚摸过几片叶子，很抱歉地直起身对德拉科道：“抱歉，玫瑰园现在是最不适合参观的时候，以后我们有机会明年夏季可以再来看满园玫瑰。”他似乎已经开始幻想明年的美景了，“马尔福，我记得你家是有玫瑰园的？当时你可没在学校少吹自家花园有多大，不是吗？”  
德拉科从哈利那双眼里回过神来，他扭过头去看那些交错的粗壮藤蔓，“那是自然。”他拖长了声调，“不仅有玫瑰园，里面还有很多观赏的鸟类。我很遗憾波特你从来没有来我庄园见识一下它的华丽。”  
哈利听得直翻白眼，“要是你一年级没那么自大，我或许年年都来你家蹭吃蹭喝。”  
德拉科听了这话没有任何回答，只是迈开脚步在这零落的玫瑰园里闲逛。  
大难不死的男孩的故事，当哈利在姨妈家生活得比麻瓜还不如的时候，同时代的孩子天天听着他的故事入睡。第一次听见这个故事，是母亲在玫瑰园里跟他提起。他才几岁，坐在高高的椅子上晃荡着腿，看着满园的玫瑰和远处高雅的白孔雀兴奋不已。母亲则是缓慢地品着高档的红茶，举手投足之间都带起淡淡的香气。  
哈利·波特的故事对于年少的自己来说仿佛是传奇，是新世界。那时自己不是在睡前请求母亲再讲一次这个从未改变的故事，就是在玫瑰园里找父亲询问更多的细节。霍格沃兹在成为哈利·波特未来的学府之后，它对于德拉科·马尔福来说也是期待之地。  
可惜似乎从入学的那刻起他们就像两根不同的指针，开始往相反方向转动。  
“少来了波特，就算我一年级换个态度，你也会十分圣人地跟韦斯莱和格兰杰做朋友吧，毕竟我们的格兰芬多的黄金男孩是如此受欢迎。”德拉科反击道。  
当时作为一个孩子，他只是想突出自己的特殊，以至于所说的话语没有经过斟酌和修饰。孩子自尊心很强，想获得他人的友谊又想表现得不屑一顾，别扭加别扭，最终叠加魔法世界的剧变，谁都无力再去解释、扳回和改正。  
哈利走到德拉科面前，伸出右手。  
“现在早就晚了，你我都知道。”哈利的眼神和德拉科一样都闪闪烁烁，“这是一年级的握手，我不知道当初如果握住未来会发生怎样的改变，也没有办法再去知道。但是你我现在站在这里，虽然已经没有两个十一岁的孩子那么坦诚……”  
一声轻笑，温热带着点点冰凉缠上哈利的手指。怔然间，那抹温度又离开了，它蹭过哈利的指腹，仿佛带着一丝留恋，但离开的迅速和决绝掩盖了其他一切。  
玫瑰园连着草园和竹园，它们四季都可以参观，在十二月依旧展示着顽强的翠绿。德拉科和哈利之间一直保持着一米的距离，仿佛是两人的心照不宣。  
最后他们走进了温室园。建筑由白色框架和厚厚的玻璃组成，为了那几千种的温热带植物，室内永远温暖如春。高大的热带树木在头顶铺就厚厚一层深绿，粗壮的枝干盘虬卧龙，哈利倒是真像个来自他国的游客，一个个介绍牌子认认真真地看过去。  
和波特先生的麻瓜伦敦之旅没有想象中那么简单，德拉科一路跟着哈利到处走，很快把巨大的温室看了一遍。接着波特不知道从哪里掏出一张地图，看了看就又朝园内的钟楼进发了。逛过邱园内的标志性建筑后，他们又一头扎进种子馆、标本馆。明明是冬天，很多区域都没有活动，甚至是关闭了，但没想到他们还能从中午逛到日落。  
波特逛植物园的精神堪比挑选上乘巫师袍的纯血巫师，不花一天时间根本不够用。  
大概是这句话都已经写在德拉科脸上了，哈利终于看出了点什么。他在倾斜的夕阳下站住脚步，“德拉科，今天你开心吗？”  
“波特你是什么时候学会了这么女孩子的问法？”德拉科看着抓耳挠腮的对方，没意识到自己微微笑了起来。  
“哦，我是说——我的意思是——”哈利就差跳脚来表示自己的紧张了，“毕竟旅游也是我临时起意拉你来的，马尔福你全程就给我摆脸色看……”  
德拉科定定地望着不远处的黑发人，对方没意识到他自己身后正是一片难得的夕色，而他的半边脸已经被温暖的橘黄色笼罩。哈利疑惑地看回来，然后又在德拉科凝固的视线里不太自然地咳着嗽转过头去，“马尔福你是什么时候学会这么可怕的视线攻击的？”  
德拉科回过神来，迎着夕阳往前走。他掠过哈利身侧的时候，哈利感觉到一股孤独的凛冬气息。  
“那么导游先生，下一站是哪里？”德拉科在哈利错愕的视线中回过头，眼角有着淡然的笑，“顺便一提，我从来没有觉得跟你旅游是一种负担。”  
“哦……”哈利望着德拉科远去的背影，后知后觉地摸摸脸，然后一路小跑地跟上德拉科。  
“晚上去泰晤士河边上看夜景吧。”他大声说道。

施加了两个保暖咒后，坐在塔桥之上的哈利晃荡着双腿往下望，漆黑的河流在两岸灯光的照耀下荡漾着粼粼波纹，一艘满是灯火的船从他的脚下开过，然后和不远处的夜色融为一体。  
德拉科的余光一直落在哈利的侧脸上，沉默的他很快就收获了哈利·波特先生小心翼翼的提问。  
“战后这段日子，马尔福你过得还好吗？”哈利扭过头来，“之前偶遇后，我发现你似乎在麻瓜界有生意？”  
“是。”德拉科干脆而简洁地回答，“没有来自麻瓜界的稳定收入，或许你很快就能得到‘马尔福庄园被充公作为战后博物馆’的类似消息。”他收回那掩饰得很好的视线，直直地望着远方的夜空，“我父母已经离开这里了，说是任我处理所有烂摊子也不为过。曾经的食死徒要付出代价，我从来没有想着再去辩解什么，再说波特你当时审判的时候已经像个圣人似的帮我们省去了很多不必要的麻烦，我想马尔福家还是欠你一个道谢？”  
“这是还你当初战争期间的人情。”哈利连忙打断德拉科。  
德拉科挑眉，“看来你不会算账，波特。”面对哈利傻愣愣的视线，德拉科只好继续说道，“要知道你的所有事情都被预言家日报拿来做过文章，那么多期的头条，我都知道你经历过太多令人唏嘘的不幸，而大部分的不幸都是黑魔头和他的手下造成的，你现在居然跟我一条条结清人情？”  
“那些跟你本就没关系，我分得清楚。无论是我父母、教父还是教授的死，这些难道也和你有关系吗？”哈利深吸一口气，“既然是心平气和的谈论，这些自然我得说明白：我在审判庭上做的一切是为了你而已，德拉科。”  
一朵焰红色的烟花在德拉科微微睁大的瞳孔里绽放开来。  
哈利哇了一声，在接下来不断的爆破声中喊道：“今天先看这难得的烟花吧，马尔福！”  
德拉科垂在身侧的手指慢慢蜷缩成拳头，他和哈利的肩膀只隔着半米不到的距离。但是这半米的距离，似乎因为可笑的自己怎么都无法缩短了。  
最后一朵烟花似乎伤到了云层，雪花再次落了下来。

[Day 2]  
结果旅游的第二天，波特先生的旅游范围就从伦敦扩大到了整个英格兰。  
对此马尔福先生表示：“波特你这是要去传播救世主精神吗？需要走遍整个国家？”  
“我特地去麻瓜旅游社查过了，冬天也有很多景点可以玩！”波特先生的热情就像是不断冒出来的温泉，关都关不掉。  
伦敦西南部的巨石阵，两个不懂知识的巫师先生绕着巨大的石头半天，只好偷偷摸摸跟着一个旅行团听讲解。高尔半岛的罗西里海湾，围绕着半岛西端的巨大的海湾构成一个极美的循环，由于是内陆海，海浪具有磅礴的能量，白色的沙滩上满是浪花带来的漂亮贝壳。白金汉郡奇尔特恩的阿什里奇村，整个村子都是光秃秃的树，但在裹着银装的参天古木里的村落别有世外桃源的气息。  
他们毫无时间效率概念，想到哪里就去哪里，德拉科被哈利拉着体验各种麻瓜的交通工具，他们穿梭在冬日的城市里，或许下一秒到达的地方已经留下过深刻的脚印，无意之中已经走过一整个圆。  
当旅行手册上最后一个景点被哈利打上了勾后，他们站在一家电影院前面。  
“马尔福，你知道电影吗！”  
德拉科哼了一声：“又是麻瓜科技？”  
哈利领着头走进这家不大的影院，看着一副巨大的海报，“亏你还是做麻瓜生意的……鉴于你也没感受过这种科技，我们就看目前最热的电影吧——《One Day》？”  
得到德拉科一点都不耐心的同意之后，哈利就掏出一把麻瓜纸币去买电影票，结果一会儿他哭丧着脸回来了。  
德拉科扫了一眼他手里的两张票，忍不住问道：“你这么一副表情干什么，波特？”  
“没有连在一起的座位了。”哈利的声音有点轻。  
德拉科瞥了一眼哈利皱成苦瓜的脸，随手抽走一张，“连在一起的都是给情侣的吧？你我根本不需要这么注重这个——嗯？几号厅？”他低头找着电影票上的关键信息。  
哈利在德拉科身后慢慢抬起头，翠色的眼底像是有着落雪般雾蒙蒙的。就像不知道电影院有专门情侣座的德拉科是人生第一次看电影，自己也是人生第一次——小时候自己从来都是被关在橱柜里度过周末，而德思礼一家欢乐出门看电影和吃大餐。  
德拉科走进五号厅就皱起眉头，看着十几排座位，抬脚就要随便找一个坐下。哈利连忙拉住他，探头看了看德拉科手里的票，扯着他去了第七排，“电影院不是乱坐的，德拉科·马尔福先生。”  
德拉科哼了一声，抱着手臂看着哈利走到第六排的斜前方位子坐下。很快电影就开始了，波特乱晃的鸡窝头也不动了，看上去他真的是正襟危坐地看着这部电影。电影所蕴含的麻瓜科技并没有吸引德拉科，他全程就是托着腮看着哈利露出的那部分瘦削的侧脸。  
电影故事的起点是1988年，刚刚从学校毕业的德克斯特和艾玛初次相识，然后在接下来的20年里，他们每一年的这一天都会见面，只见一面聊聊彼此的生活。他们的生活总是没有想象中那么完美，而是挫折不断。德克斯特有岌岌可危的婚姻和堕落的私生活，艾玛的感情与工作也总是碰壁，二十年来他们有欢笑有争吵，人生道路也不断交互和分离，兜兜转转，蓦然回首的他们最终才意识到最弥足珍贵的事物就在身边。  
“我爱你，那么深。”艾玛的这句话将德拉科拉回现实，“只是，我不再喜欢你了。”  
德拉科下意识地看向前方的哈利，黑发男生慢慢地将自己古板的圆眼镜给摘了下来，然后鼻子很可笑地抽了几下。  
真是不像样子，波特。德拉科在心底默默地嘲笑着对方，然后像是许久没呼吸似的狠狠吸入一口气，电影院中带着爆米花香气的空气来到他的胸腔里就像在苦水里浸过的棉花一样堵在肺部，紧紧攫住他的心脏。  
像是一个慢镜头，坐在前方的哈利忽然转过头来，他们的视线就这么毫无障碍地碰撞在了一起。  
所有的声音似乎都淡出了自己的耳畔，电影转为黑白，化为默片，电影院的人们像烟雾般消散，现在德拉科的眼中只有坐在放映厅中央的哈利而已，而后者缩在皱巴巴的大衣里，一边试图掩饰自己发红的眼眶，一边又鼓起勇气朝他看过来。  
两片嘴唇仿佛黏在一起，德拉科费了好大劲才张开嘴，感到整个口腔都是无名的苦涩味道。那两个字就像是落进湖里的水滴，片刻氤氲后再也没有踪迹。  
“波特。”  
电影播放途中雪就停了，夜空澄澈得像是深色水晶。德拉科看了看哈利的脸，对方应该有好好处理过自己的情绪，现在又像是个没事人。伦敦的夜景搭配上落雪后的清冷有着莫名的孤寂，哈利紧了紧自己的围巾，拉住德拉科的胳膊。  
下一秒他们落在格林尼治天文台的观测台上。  
“还记得我们曾经的天文课吗？”哈利试图找几个能报出名字的星星，但失败了。  
德拉科双手插在大衣的口袋里，说话时呼出一小团一小团的白气，“我记得你连个火星都找不到。以及，观星台似乎总是我们约架的地方。”  
哈利突然故作深沉地咳嗽两声，“今晚的火星很明亮。”  
德拉科斜睨他一眼，“算命吗，波特？”  
哈利笑着直摇头，“那不是我的工作。”  
两人陷入了沉默，似乎他们总是沉默，断断续续的对话无法顺滑地联系起来，想到什么说什么，没有话题就搁浅不管，别扭和坦诚的矛盾处处可见。反而当年的争吵和斗争一波未平一波又起，当这种奇特的交流方式成了常态，他们的关系在他人眼里都是火药和火把，在彼此眼中就是最普通的钥匙和锁——只是没有配对的钥匙，锁就永远不会打开。  
满天星斗缓慢旋转着，不知何时两人之间的距离变为零。两人都直直地看着夜空，脑海里却幻想着对方的神情。  
大片的雪又落了下来，缓慢地落在他们的肩膀上和头发上。谁也没有动，雪落满头共白首的想法也被雪花悄悄掩盖了。  
裤袋振动了一下，哈利看着德拉科掏出一部手机，立刻哇哇叫起来：“哦梅林在上！马尔福你居然——”  
“我得回家一趟见我的投资人之一。”德拉科快速地说道。  
“——有手机！……什么？”哈利愣在原地。  
德拉科啧了一声，不由分说抓住哈利的胳膊，转眼间他们落在他在处理麻瓜业务时专门住的豪华酒店前面。三下五除二办理好最豪华的套件，德拉科领着从刚刚开始就沉默不语的哈利上楼进了房间，然后有些笨拙地通过房间电话问柜台要了一份晚餐。  
“送来后你记得吃，我会尽快回来的。”德拉科正了正自己的领带，就幻影移形在原地。  
哈利怔怔地坐在大床上，直到有人敲门他才回过神。接过热乎乎的餐盘，哈利把它放在小客厅的餐桌上，然后走回卧室，把整个人都缩进厚厚的被子里。  
他没告诉过德拉科，刚进魔法部工作那会儿傲罗部乱成一团，忙得上顿吃了没下顿，导致他落下了胃病，要是拖到一定程度就会腹痛——比如现在。  
哈利恼火地锤了下自己的肚子，干脆把所有的灯全关了，强迫自己立刻睡觉。  
他后来是被晃醒的。意识回笼的那瞬间疼痛再次席卷大脑，哈利下意识抓住德拉科要抽走的被单，疼得呻吟一声。  
“波特？”德拉科这才意识到不对劲，“别告诉我你是赌气不吃晚饭犯了胃病。”他冷冷地说道。  
被戳中痛处的哈利想狡辩但痛得愣是没法说话，德拉科只得先放开被哈利死死抓住的被子团，去床头打了个电话。  
“麻烦前台买止痛片……是这么说的吗？嗯对，还有清淡的食物一起送过来。”  
德拉科去盥洗室拿毛巾浸泡在热水里，拧干后叠成整齐的方块。“把被子拿开，衣服掀开。”他命令道，还好这次哈利学乖了，毛巾盖在他的腹部，暖流让哈利舒服得喟叹一声。  
很快药和粥就被松了过来，哈利顶着德拉科凶神恶煞的视线连忙吞了药下去，毕竟是自己作死在先，怎么说都不敢理直气壮。德拉科摸了摸碗，发现温度正合适，便往床头柜一放，“一会儿赶紧吃。”  
说罢德拉科坐到一边的书桌前点开台灯，掏出刚拿到不久的资料，投资人临时变卦让他很是烦躁。哈利在暖黄的灯光里悄悄打量着戴上眼镜看资料的德拉科，深知对方早已不是曾经的他了。  
粥很可口，里面有很多滋补身体的食材。哈利吃完忍不住打了个嗝，成功吸引德拉科的视线。金发人摘下眼镜看过来，暖光让他的侧脸柔和得像是一幅画。“吃完就赶紧睡觉。”虽然说的话还是不温柔就是了。  
“最后一天，我们回霍格沃兹吧，德拉科。”  
德拉科翻阅资料的手指停下了，“两天了，还没闹够？”  
“……”哈利显然因为“闹”这个字而生气了，他抱着膝盖看着德拉科在文件上签字，直到后者无法承受似的揉揉眉心关了台灯。  
德拉科在黑暗中走过哈利床边，“今晚好好休息，不然明天我立刻五花大绑把你丢给格兰杰他们，或许还能得到一大笔钱。”  
床上窸窸窣窣一阵，德拉科的袖子被用力拽住。  
“十一点多了，波特，松手，睡觉。”德拉科下命令似的说道。  
被拽住的衣袖没有被松开的迹象，德拉科也就那么站着，用沉默来对峙。最终袖子上的重力消失了，德拉科不动声色地活动手腕，快步走出这间房间。关上门后他靠着门坐了下来，急急地拉松自己的领带，急促地呼吸了几下。他的手指抚过皱巴巴的白衬衫袖口，随后他的头低下来埋进双膝之间。  
午夜的钟声徐徐敲响，晨昏线于这时掠过格林尼治天文台所在的零度经线。

[Day 3]  
霍格沃兹已经被雪完全包裹。城堡矗立在漫天的雪白之中，窗户里透出的灯光却充满暖意。很快圣诞节就要来了，学校里应当正在策划圣诞舞会。  
哈利已经提前跟麦格校长说过他们要回校的事，所以城堡的大门在他们来时自动敞开迎接。哈利去校长室跟麦格教授寒暄了几句，德拉科一直站在校长室的旋转石像面前等待，不时有几个在读学生路过，还会好奇地瞥两眼这位面色苍白的客人。  
石头阶梯旋转起来，德拉科抬起眼皮，看着哈利从里面走出来。哈利无奈地看了看德拉科面无表情的脸，又瞅了瞅自己的着装，拿起魔杖给两人叠加了高级幻身咒，这样他俩就可以随意在学校里闲逛了。  
学生们拖沓着黑色的巫师袍，成群结队有说有笑地去上课。哈利和德拉科肩并肩走着，孩子们都没有注意到他们。一位行色匆匆的女生怀里抱着一大堆书，结果不小心撞到了哈利，哈利连忙伸出手扶住摇摇欲坠的书本，那女孩儿抬起头笑着道谢，然后又念叨着“要迟到了”之类的话，哈利听到她第一节是占卜课。  
不知道特里劳妮教授的占卜课有没有变得更靠谱一些。  
一个男孩摆着鬼脸从德拉科跟前跑过去，他身后追着一个男孩，“有本事你别跑！”追人者气喘吁吁地大喊，“有本事的话！我们决斗！”  
“愚蠢的格兰芬多，斯莱特林不做不利己的事情！”逃跑者转眼没了影儿。  
哈利隐忍的笑声吸引了德拉科的目光，金发人和黑发人隔着五米的距离，他们中间是许多没有他们胸口高的孩子，学生们怀抱着书，眼里有阳光。霍格沃兹给予他们的不可能仅仅是知识，那是一整个魔法世界，是友情和伟大的爱。  
恍惚间德拉科眼前闪过两个孩子的面孔，一个有着仿佛可以燃烧的绿色眼眸和乱糟糟的黑发，一个有着灰蓝色的阴郁眼眸和服帖的金发。禁林里曾有他们瘦小的身影和黯淡的油灯光芒，魁地奇球场上曾有他们追逐彼此而刮起的劲风和飞舞的金色飞贼，教学楼边上的绿树上曾有少年躺着沐浴阳光，华丽的舞池里曾有笨拙的领舞勇士和心不在焉的斯莱特林绅士……  
仿佛一场长梦，永远无法完结。  
德拉科抬起眼和哈利对视，突然漫天的悲伤像是疯狂上涨的潮水淹没了他们。  
年少不识心动爱恨，喜欢无形地渗透进分分秒秒，他们不算朋友，没有胡闹只有斗争，没有取暖只有冷嘲热讽，但也曾算共同度过经年的兵荒马乱。  
十年的重蹈覆辙告诉德拉科·马尔福，他不再喜欢哈利·波特，而是爱得太深以至于变成了入骨般深刻的习惯。

他们是通过活点地图上的密道来到霍格莫德村的。正是周末，这里的学生非常多，他们手里都或多或少拿着很多新奇的玩意。哈利目瞪口呆地看着德拉科抱着两大袋的糖果等甜食从蜂蜜糖果公爵里走出来，“……甜食怪。”  
“……不会说话就闭嘴，波特。”德拉科随便抓起一颗巨大的糖就塞到哈利嘴巴里。  
哈利怨念地瞪着德拉科，但碍于嘴巴暂时不能说话，只能鼓着腮帮子用力去嚼那颗甘草糖。  
他们最后走进三把扫帚酒吧，挑了个靠窗的桌子坐了下来。哈利点了两杯黄油啤酒，很快两大杯金黄色的饮料就被端上来。作为巫师最喜欢的饮料之一，多年来还是原来的味道。哈利喝了一大口下去，脸色微微发红，“还记得我曾经穿着隐形衣拿雪球砸你的事情吗？”  
德拉科的嘴角一抽，“我倒希望你能分一点脑子去记住别的东西。”  
哈利打了个嗝，断断续续地笑起来，又很突然地注视着德拉科的眼睛道：“我那天试婚服的时候逃出来，完全没想过后果，也没想过会遇见你。”  
德拉科手指一顿，随后装作若无其事，“我倒好，被你坑了衣服一套。”  
“我拉上你去旅游，你纵容我；我去哪里，你都答应；我本以为我这么主动，你好歹会说点什么，可那几米的距离你永远在空出来。”哈利脸上带着微笑，慢吞吞地说着，仿佛并不是在说一件很伤心的事，“马尔福，你还是原来的样子。”  
德拉科的嘴唇剧烈地颤抖起来，但他将呼之欲出的话语狠狠吞了回去。  
“对于这必将成全的婚姻，我有抗争。”哈利的眼底明明暗暗，仿佛有垂死挣扎的萤火，他将空了的杯子一放，站起身来，“去看雪景吧，德拉科。”  
时间有点晚了，来到霍格莫德买东西的学生都陆陆续续回校，之前喧闹的街道安静了不少。今天平静无风，雪花都是垂直地落下，带着安静的颤抖。哈利走在德拉科的前面，他们逐渐远离了霍格莫德村，走进了没人来过的雪地里，万籁俱静中只有雪地被踩踏的声音。  
无垠的雪地里倒着几棵死树，发黑的树干了无生气。哈利在树的尸体前转过身，看着德拉科带着雪和雾的脸庞，朝德拉科张开双臂轻轻开口：“只要你开口，无论说什么，我都会留下来。”  
德拉科的下颚线猛地收紧，令人心碎的红色爬上他的眼角，金色碎发上的雪花结住再融化，一层一层覆盖上去。哈利的手臂也慢慢往下落直到回到身侧，意料之中的苦笑爬上他的脸。  
德拉科倏地迈步上前，修长的手指将哈利过细的手腕连同单薄的外套一起抓住。哈利眨了眨眼，凝视着面前的人。金发人的表情藏在雪花后，明明近在咫尺又像是隔着一层磨砂玻璃，凛冬的气息在哈利的脸颊上停息几秒，便悄然离去。  
“……波特。”  
“……我明白了。”哈利轻轻将自己的手腕从德拉科的手里抽出来，他尽力挤出一个笑容，“那么就在这里说再见吧，德拉科。”  
德拉科不知道自己怎么开口的：“后会有期，哈利。”  
一声幻影移形的爆破声盖住德拉科的话语，空荡荡的雪地上徒留如石雕般站立的金发人和两排脚印。

[Day X]  
英格兰迎来难得的好天气，德拉科 ·马尔福坐在巨大的遮阳伞之下感受着夏日的热情。小精灵把今日的报纸放在德拉科手边便退下了，德拉科的手指悬停在头条的上方，迟迟没有落下去。  
哈利·波特的婚礼终于在被拖了两三年后举行了，原因至今不明，但迟到并没有影响场面的盛大，就算是那一张只记录了几十秒的动态照片也无法掩盖现场的热闹氛围。漫天飞舞的白色玫瑰花瓣，高举的高脚杯，来自魔法部和霍格沃兹的来宾，不愧是救世主的婚礼。  
孩子的欢笑声拉回德拉科的神志，他抬起头看向不远处，被风吹起碧浪的草坪中央是裙角飘飘的妻子，阿斯托利亚身着浅色的长裙，扶着斯科皮藕般白嫩的手臂教他一步一步走路。妻儿的身后是蔚蓝的夏日晴空和几朵棉花糖般的云，在耀眼的阳光下，德拉科眼前所见美好得像是一幅油画。  
夏日如期而至，却再也没有人去欣赏邱园的玫瑰了。  
在那仅有几天长的旅游里，哈利再明显不过的表示，他硬生生拿冷淡和沉默搪塞过去。自己的所作所为可能都被波特理解为前食死徒不敢面对魔法界的舆论，不想再和为众人瞻仰的昔日同学平起平坐，甚至是发展更进一步的关系。  
救世主拥有不幸的童年，从小缺少亲情的哈利应会视爱情和家庭为掌上之宝，所以德拉科只是希望他爱的人能得到所有他应得的幸福：有甜蜜的爱情、完美的婚姻、贤惠的妻子、可爱的孩子。  
波特最后说他胆小懦弱，然而这样的他早已用尽了平生的勇敢，将此生挚爱拱手相让。  
德拉科心想，最后的最后，波特还是不懂他，就像一年级那只伸出的手。  
永远都不懂他。  
德拉科站起身，在斯科皮招手的时候朝他们走过去。从妻子手中接过儿子抱在怀里，德拉科吻了吻阿斯托利亚的脸颊，拉过她的手往庄园走去。  
初见哈利的自己绝不会想到他们会有这么一段情感，它很美好，不可思议甚至是不合情理。所幸的是他们共同深陷这难以抗拒的感情，不幸的是过长的等待让这段情感划过完美的圆走回原点，从此物是人非。  
德拉科·马尔福心中那盛夏阳光照耀不到的某个角落终日下着寂静的鹅毛大雪，雪里有人慢慢走进枯树林，身影消失在淡淡的灰白色里。  
从此那个地方寸草不生，永不再晴。

-FIN-


End file.
